Lemonade
by xCleanTeens
Summary: She reminds him of freshly squeezed lemonade. She's tangy because he hurt her. He, Randall Keith Orton, told her he loved her right before he proposed to his wife. -one shot-


Lemonade

Randy Orton & Candice One Shot

She reminds him of freshly squeezed lemonade. She's tangy because he hurt her. He, Randall Keith Orton, told her he loved her right before he proposed to his wife. And yes years have passed now her daughter just had his daughter just had her 3rd birthday. And meanwhile he's happily married, her marriage is falling apart. But no one sees her pain. Her husband has left her and their daughter for his mistress. Never mind that she's currently carrying his second child that she knows of.

Yep, she's like lemonade, tangy and sweet because when she learned he'd been suspended; she was concerned, for him, his kid, and his wife's' future. That was the sweet, always putting others first. The excuse he used to call her, he simply wanted to check her head. He defended himself against John when he shook his head warning him Sam wasn't going to like this calling to check on her.

The brunette's caller id lit up on her cell, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull as she read who was calling. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, but what were they going to talk about? "Hey how's the woman you left me for?" Awkward. And if that wasn't enough she quickly became annoyed that Raw Supershow would be in Wisconsin, Milwaukee to be specific, because she knew he'd be there. How could he not? That's why when the doorbell to her lavish home rang one week later rang she didn't flinch, she simply walked to the door turned the handle and allowed him to walk in, without speaking. He took a seat on the reclining chair, she noted the one Ken liked. She sat on the loveseat beside him, her daughter watching the latest Disney show in front of them.

The first thing Randy notices is its quite, Ken isn't here, and otherwise he'd have his hands on her waist just to rub it in Randy face. Then he settles on her face: she's void of emotion she isn't expecting him to return, causing Randy to hesitate. He wasn't prepared for _this_ Candice, he isn't used to it. "Candice, are you ok?" he stutters along the way, which surprises her because she's used to him being confident and cocky but now he just sounds unsure but she knows if she smiles it'll come across disconnected and fake. So she opts for the truth. "No," she shrugs and picks up her daughter and takes her to her playroom, when she returns she brings two glasses of wine and hands one to him. "No I'm not. Ken left me." Candice bit her tongue she wasn't sure why she was telling him. But she had never been able to lie to Randy, they were best friends first some maybe it just came natural to be honest with him. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him she was pregnant or why he left. He nodded and moved on the couch beside her. "Sam cheated on me. She doesn't know that I know, but she did." Why was he telling her this, no one knows this, but it was like word vomit with Candice, he couldn't lie. Call it a sympathy trade, without saying anything she nodded and she knew he understood. He wanted to know why Ken left, but he knew Candice like the back of his calloused hand, she wouldn't tell him unless she wanted too.

A million thoughts were running through her head, the main one; why was he here, and did anyone know he was here, because she knew he couldn't/wouldn't tell Samantha he came to visit her, would he? The former diva took a glance out the window; her mood seemed to be out of whack with the world. She was three months pregnant and should be on cloud nine. This was what she'd always wanted yet she sat on a couch next to Randy Orton, AkiAnne upstairs and she was borderline depressed.

While she looked outside Randy took the opportunity to examine her body, were they settled on her bigger… assets. The sound of a throat clearing brought attention back to her face. "Before you go there, I didn't., I'm pregnant." He gasped. He wasn't prepared for this, for the second time she shocked him. He learned quickly that it was easier to learn about Candice having kids through Dirt Sheets.

And it's that moment he reminds her of lemonade. And that simile confuses her because she doesn't understand _why_ he cares. She's never been able to wrap her head around the viper. Because they never dated, never had sex, it was a weird, twisted attraction among coworkers. And she was convinced nothing would ever come from it until he told her he loved her. "I didn't want you to find out like last time but I didn't want to blurt it out like that either." She immediately blurts out when she sees his eyes widening. He's putting the pieces together, she can tell because he's now squinting at her and she suddenly sees why they call him a viper. It scares her but she doesn't believe Randy would ever truly hurt her. They've been in this situation before; he goes viper mode on her but stops before he actually hits her. And she laughs at him because it triggers the memory of the Eminem song, Love the way You Lie, to her they're the couple in the video except they never dated. It reminds her days before his wedding, when she tells him she's bringing Ken as her date to his wedding. She compared him to the sourness of a lemon when her told her about his wife's pregnancy with his child.

"I wish you wouldn't tell me at all. Damn Candice" he was angry yet all she could do was stare at the veins on his neck and wonder what right did he have to yell at her. "Stop yelling at me, my daughter's upstairs." She mumbled. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…" he had to stop, he knew and she knew because he was tittering on the edge of sweetness and neither would be able to recuperate if he did. So yes, Randall Keith Orton closes his mouth before he says something that'll change both of their lives. They sit in silence until there's only two more hours before RAW goes live. She walks him to the door and she's genuinely smiles at him and she's going to need a friend. She waves as he gets in his truck and drives a way as he smiles back in her direction.

Before the show starts she receives a text:

Watch the show tonight.

-RKO

And she can't help but smile watching his promo listening to him promise the WWE universe that he isn't going anywhere, because she know it's for her, and that this isn't the last time she'll see him. She sends him a text after the show, saying lets meet later, lemonade on the house


End file.
